


Do Cookies Drive On The Left, or Right Side of The Road?

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [25]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Strawberry Cookie and friends meet even MORE friends, with an unexpected twist.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Do Cookies Drive On The Left, or Right Side of The Road?

" Alright then, it's settled. When Strawberry Cookie and I get back, we'll bring Mustard and Apple with us, too." BlackBerry said calmly, yet her voice was so booming.

" But that still begs the question, where do we put Knight? Who rides his horse?" Cherry Blossom said sweetly. Her voice sounds a little weak, she really IS sick.( I know I have no room to say how people talk aha...)" I assume you want to put Knight Cookie in the car, yes?"

" I'm going to see if we can find a van, we'll put him in one of the rows. Ah, but who'll keep an eye on him... I suppose I will then." BlackBerry answered. " Cherry Blossom, are you feeling any better?"

BlackBerry Cookie walked over to Cherry Blossom Cookie, sitting down next to her and taking her hand. They talk for a bit. Mustard walks up to me and places her hand on her shoulder.  
" I didn't know you knew how to drive, Strawbs! When did you have the time to even like, learn?"

" Wah! Uh- Well, my friend's grandpa is a really good driver, so he offered to teach me..." I murmer. I really wish I could talk like BlackBerry, _I_ _'d have so much more confidence...!_

" Ah, makes sense! That's so cool though! I wish I could drive...I Legally at least..." Mustard beams (Not sure about the last part though)

" Mh..."

" ... Hey, did you hear that?" Mustard said, perking her head up and looking around. " It sounds like... Screeching car tires! It's getting closer too!"

" But- The wagon's in the middle of the road..! W-With Cherry Blossom Cookie and BlackBerry Cookie in it! And all of the stuff!" I cried. " We gotta' get out of the road and pullover...!"

" There's no way! Not unless you know how to drive a weird armored HORSE too!" Mustard raised her voice. We both turned around and looked to the road ahead, sure enough, a roaring car engine and it's tired screeching were quickly becoming louder. Soon, everyone's attention was brought to the car noises. Don't tell me Jellywalkers know to drive, they can't even properly open doors; I thought! We couldn't get that horse to move an inch! SO all we could do is sit there. (Now that I think about, it would've been smart to just take all the stuff OUT of the wagon. Did we not think of that?)

After a while of waiting, we saw something at the start of the road. I big flashy car, with some weird instrument tied to the top of it. It was speeding towards us, with no sign of stopping. Until we heard a faint voice creep out of the car.

**" DRIFT OVER, DRIFT OVER MAN THERE ARE COOKIES THERE!"**

After we heard that the car tried slowly down, but ended up turning around, so the side of the car was facing us instead of the front. It stopped just in time.  
" Did ya' see that? Freakin' amazing!" I loud voice came out from the car, as the drivers side door opened. " You were right, those are cookies! Well, I'll be!"

The Cookie that jumped out of the side was to simply put it. A short cookie with slicked-up white hair, and wearing a no-sleeve leather jacket. They waved at us smiling ear-to-ear.

" Sorry I almost ran you guys over. I haven't seen any cookies on the streets at all! Been driving around having joyrides this whole time!" He laughed, waving at what seemed to be another cookie in the car to come out. " I'm Roll Cake Cookie, this here is Chili Pepper Cookie."   
Out stepped another cookie, he had long and thick red hair up in a ponytail. She was wearing a long black jacket, a black-crop top, and one of those spiked hair-ties in her hair. She grinned and waved as well, though hers looked a bit more... Evil??? Oh dear is that OK to say?! Oh, I'm so rude...

" Ayo! Wowie hehe! OH HI ANGEL AND UH... PURPLE LADY..."

" Chili Pepper Cookie! Hi Hiii! It's so so sweet to see you again! :>" Angel Cookie chirped. " What an awesome coincidence!"

" Tch- Chili Pepper Cookie..." BlackBerry scolded, as if she was looking down at Chili Pepper.

Hero looked around blankly. " You, uh... Know each other? I'm getting mixed feelings from you guys..."

" That Chili Pepper Cookie is wanted criminal! The biggest thief from the land of Yogurca, too. She's summed up over 1 million coins in stolen items!" Everyone gasped, no wonder too, that's a lot of currency! That got me scared.

" Wahaha!" Roll Cake snorted and couched a bit. " You're right, that reaction is never old! You tell em' Chili."

" Haha! OK, OK, I will... Stop laughing or you'll make me start!" Chili Pepper struggled to talk. " I ain't a thief anymore, what is there to steal? The world's crap why not enjoy other things. Though the THRILL of stealing is still fun. Ain't any cops on my tail, ain't any cookies to steal from!"

BlackBerry kept glaring at Chili Pepper. Gee, what tension she has towards her! 

" Hey wait a second! What's that big HEAP of Jellywalker! GNARLY!" Roll Cake Cookie yelled in excitement. He ran over to the Jellywalker monster and poked it. " You guys aren't the only ones who capture a Jellywalker, I see?"

" W-What do you mean? DO you have a Jellywalker...?!" I mumble. " That can't be safe..."

" Not just any Jellywalker! Chili get him out!" Roll Cake smiled and commanded Chili Pepper, she when into the back of the car and started grabbing something. " It's real sad such an icon was defeated. I loved his jams too."

" Wait are you talking about-" Cherry Blossom yelled, but before she could finish Chili Pepper grabbed A LIVING JELLYWALKER! And anyone could recognize that face! " ROCKSTAR COOKIE?! He got infected?!"

" Yup! We can sell his hair for moo-lah later on when the world rests itself!" Chili Pepper said, hoisting Rockstar on her shoulder. He didn't move much, but he was breathing. His skin was a pale purple and his eyes were darted bright yellow. His mouth has a handkerchief tied over it to prevent him from biting. His arms and legs were tied together, his arms behind his back. " It's a shame, he was writing in this notebook thing before he turned. I couldn't read this handwriting if I tried!"

Chili Pepper pulled out a small note-pad, it looked well loved. Cherry Blossoms head perked up and she asked for it. Chili Pepper happily chucked it to her.

" Isn't it a bit cruel to sell his hair?" Mustard said bluntly. " That dude loved his hair, he wouldn't want it chopped off and brought to some weirdos house."

" Not to creepy fans!" Chili Pepper shot back. " To museums! Even if he loved his hair, I think he'd love it more if his legend was told on by it!"  
" By the by-" Chili Pepper continued. " Weren't you and your granny the ones we met earlier? When we still had that little girl?"


End file.
